


Save The Last song For Me

by Amylissa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amylissa/pseuds/Amylissa
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is one of the famous K-pop idol. He has everything in his life and admire by many. However, the only thing he needs is his lover, Park Chanyeol to come back into his arms again who had left him five years ago without a valid reason.What he doesn't know is Chanyeol keep a big secret that will change their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try something different with this story

A woman ran toward a petite man with raven haired who just stepped inside into studio. “Suho-ssi, you’re here! Is... Oh no! You’re alone!”

“Is there something wrong, Miss Park?” Suho asked. He noticed that Miss Park looked nervous, and her hair was in dishevelled manner.

“Baekhyun-ssi isn’t here.”

Suho’s eyes widened slightly, “He hasn’t arrived yet?”

“Yes. I thought he was coming with you.”

“I had some important matter to attend this morning, which is why I asked my assistant to pick him up. I shouldn’t have relied on her. She’s always slacking on her job.”

“The photoshoot will start soon. What should we do now? Minki-ssi is a very strict person. He doesn’t like it when people are late for his photoshoot.”

“Try to buy some time for me. I’ll go get him now.”

“I’ll try, but I can’t promise anything.”

“I understand. Thank you, Miss Park.”

Suho walked out from the studio. He took out his handphone from his pocket before running toward the lift. He waited for a few minutes before a soft voice answered his call.

“Where are you?” Suho asked as he pressed the lift button.

“You are in the studio? Stop lying. I just come out from there and I didn’t see any of you. Enough, I’m not going to hear any of your excuses. This isn’t the first time it happens. I had given many chances to you. However, you never want to change at all, and I have had enough of it. I don’t have any choice, but to fire you. Goodbye.”

Suho ended the call before stepping inside the lift. It looks like he has to start hiring a new assistant.

 

* * *

 

Suho pressed the doorbell. He put inside his hand inside his pocket as he waited for the door to be open. However, he didn’t hear any steps approaching the door. There was no doubt that Baekhyun must be still sleeping.

He bit his lips as he glanced at his watch. He still has thirty-five minutes left before the photoshoot started. He’d better wake Baekhyun up now if he didn’t want to be late for the photoshoot. He quickly keyed in the number, 270692. Up until now he still doesn’t get it why Baekhyun chose this number as his passcode.

He did ask before, but the reply he got from Baekhyun was, “Don’t be such a busybody, hyung. Be glad that I want give the passcode to you.” Yes, Baekhyun was that sassy.

He shook his head the moment he saw how messy the doorway was with all shoes laying down on the floor. He took off his shoes before heading to Baekhyun’s room. He let out a small sigh when he passerby the living room. Clothes and magazines were all around on the floor while the coffee table full was with take-out boxes.

_This isn’t the time for it. I need to go wake Baekhyun up now!_

He knocked the door. He sighed for umpteenth time when once again he didn’t get any response. He hoped that Baekhyun didn’t lock his door as he grabbed the knob. It seemed that luck was on his side when he managed to turn the knob.

He pushed the door before stepping inside the room. Just like the doorway and the living room, Baekhyun’s room was also in a mess. He could only shake his head upon seeing the mess. He approached Baekhyun who was sleeping soundly on his king sized bed.

“Baek, wake up.” Suho gently shook Baekhyun’s body.

“Five more minutes, yeobo,” Baekhyun whined as he pulled the blanket to cover his face.

Suho raised his eyebrows. “No offense, Baek, but you aren’t exactly my type.”

Baekhyun immediately sat up upon hearing that, “Hyung! What are are you doing at here? Don’t you have an urgent matter to attend, so you couldn’t pick me up today?”

“I’ll explain it in the car. Go wash your face. If not, we’ll be late.”

Baekhyun ran his hand through his tuft of hair, “What time it is?”

“Eight thirty a.m. The photo shoot starts at nine. You better get ready now. I’ll wait you at the living room.”

“Damn it, hyung. Why didn’t you say it sooner? Now, I’m going to be late!”

Suho just ignored it. He was already used to Baekhyun’s antics. He made his way out of Baekhyun’s room.

Baekhyun groaned. He jumped down from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

A small yawn escaped from Chanyeol’s lips as he stretches his limbs. He was still a bit sleepy since he had been watching Baekhyun’s videos, fancams and pictures until four in the morning. Not only that, he was also acting like a crazy fangirl, screaming and yelling until he accidentally woke Kris up. He only stopped when Kris scolded him for that.

His lips slowly jutted out into small pout as he flipped the pancakes. It wasn’t like he was doing it on purpose. Baekhyun was too handsome with his newly dyed hair, making him unable to control himself.

He better stop reminiscing and focus on his task now. He didn’t want Kris scold him again for not preparing breakfast on time.

Chanyeol huffed in annoyance as he placed down the pancake on the plate.

_Kris-hyung is taking me for granted by treating me like I’m his maid. He doesn’t even pay me for my hard work!_

Just at the moment, a tall figure with blonde hair stepped inside the kitchen.

“Morning, Yeol.”

“Oh, you have woken up. Hyung, can you help me bring the plates to the the dining table? I need to prepare the coffee. If not, someone is going to get cranky if he didn’t get his coffee.”

Kris hit the back of Chanyeol’s head.

“Why did you hit me?” Chanyeol asked while rubbing his head.

“It is partly your fault why I need to drink coffee right now. Yes, I know that your idol lover is very handsome until you couldn’t stop gushing about him, but you need to remember that I have to go work to support you and your hobby.”

Blush slowly crept up onto Chanyeol’s cheek, “Wh-what...lover...g-go bring that plate into the dining room. Don’t blame me if you’re late for work.”

Kris grinned after he saw the blush on Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Stop denying it, Yeol.”

“Shut up. Hyung. Go bring that plate now.”

“Yes, princess.”

Kris then took the plates and ran out from the kitchen before Chanyeol can scream at him for calling him that. He didn’t see Chanyeol’s expression had changed slightly.

“Princess, huh? That’s what he used to call me.”

 

* * *

 

“Baek!”

Baekhyun woke up from his sleep when he heard familiar voice calling for him. When did he fall asleep? The last thing he remembered was looking at night scenery outside the window. He looked around his surroundings and realized that he was at his condominium's parking lot.

“You’ve finally woke up. I’ve been calling your name for a few times.”

Baekhyun stretched his limbs, “Thanks for sending me home, hyung.”

“It is part of my duty. You don’t have to thank me. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Make sure that you’ll won’t be late next time, hyung. We’re lucky that Minki-ssi believed your lie.”

Suho rolled his eyes, “I already told the reason why, and I even had apologized for it. Can you stop bringing up this matter?”

“See you tomorrow, hyung.”

Baekhyun jumped down from the car. He waved his hand before heading towards the lift. Suho shook his head. He drove out of the parking lot.

 

* * *

 

Deep inside his heart, Baekhyun was hoping that the moment he open the door, Chanyeol was watching drama or busily cooking in the kitchen while waiting for him to come back, but only dark and silence greeted him.

He headed to the living room. He flopped down on the sofa. He sighed sadly. It had been five years since Chanyeol left him. He doesn’t know how he managed to go through all these years alone.

The apartment without Chanyeol was empty and silent, and the bed without Chanyeol is cold.

He then took the picture frame from the small table beside the sofa.. Among their couple pictures that they had took so far, this picture was his favourite. His head was laying on top of Chanyeol’s shoulder with his eyes close while Chanyeol gave a peace sign and he, too, had his eyes closed. There was blanket to cover their body. That day, his lover was being naughty brat and secretly took this picture.

He caressed the picture gently with a sad smile on his lips. Up until now, he still doesn’t understand why does Chanyeol left him. He could still remember that how happy Chanyeol was after he told him that he finally achieved his dream to become a singer, and his lover didn’t have to suffer anymore. Yet, on the night of his debut stage, he couldn’t spot Chanyeol anywhere inside the studio even though the latter promised that he would come to support him.

He did try to call Chanyeol, but Chanyeol’s phone line had been disconnected. He even asked Chanyeol’s colleagues and Chanyeol’s boss, but no one knew where he was. The last time they saw him was two week ago, and Chanyeol didn’t have any more friends to ask from. That’s when he met the death end.

Small drops of tears fell onto the picture frame.

He loves Chanyeol too much, and he wants him back.

_Yeobo, please come back...I miss you so much._

 

* * *

 

Chanyeol was munching on potato chips as he waited for the interview to start.  His eyes glinted in excitement and he let out a scream when the person that he had been waiting for finally appeared on the screen.

_As usual, Baekhyun looks so hot,_ he thought as he kept munching on his potato chips.

He was glad that Kris will be home late tonight, thus, he doesn’t have to prepare the dinner nor does he have to endure the endless teasing from Kris. He wanted to watch this interview in peace.

The host asked about anything and everything that they could think of, including Baekhyun’s new song. Chanyeol was smiling with pride as he watched Baekhyun answer most of questions quite professionally. He even laughed when Baekhyun cracked jokes during the interview.

However, it didn’t last long when the camera show Baekhyun up close during the interview. His other fans may not realize it, thinking that the smile on Baekhyun’s lips was very beautiful, but he knew better.

He used to be very prideful that he can read Baekhyun’s expression like an open book. Now, he wished that he couldn’t do so. At least, he wouldn’t know that the smile on Baekhyun’s lips was a fake smile. It just made his heart ached to see that and he knows the reason why.

_Baekhyun-ah, please forget about me and move on. I’m not worth it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Baekyeol's past. I'll write present-past-present-past and so until we finally know the reason why Chanyeol leave Baekhyun.

Chanyeol took a deep breath before he knocked on the door in front of him. He prayed hard that his mother will be in good mood today.

“What?” a female voice answered from inside the room. The female voice was so loud that it made Chanyeol flinch a little.

“Umma, it is me. I just want to tell you that the breakfast is ready,” Chanyeol answered.

Chanyeol then tapped his feet on the floor as he waited for his mother to reply. After waiting for a few minutes, a frustrated sigh then came out when he didn’t get any reply.

“I’ll put it on the table. You can eat anytime if you feel hungry.”

Chanyeol headed to the dining room. Although he felt bad for leaving his mother without waiting for her to come out, he can’t doing anything about it. He shuddered as he recalled the time when he forced his mother to eat. He couldn’t let the same incident happen again.

He looked at the clock hanging on the wall, and he saw that he still forty minutes before his first class started. Luckily for him, his school only takes fifteen minutes of walking from his house. Thus, if he leaves now, he’ll still be able to make it to his first class. He will just eat his breakfast at the school.

“I’m hungry.”

Chanyeol jumped a little because of that. He then put his hand on his chest to calm down his racing heart. He turned around to face his mother with a small smile on his lips.

However, his smile almost died down after he saw his mother’s appearance. Her long and curly hair was in disheveled manner, and she is wearing the same white t-shirt for almost everyday until its colour became almost become yellowish. Lately, he had been busy looking for a new job. Thus, he didn’t have time to check on his mother.

He then tried to touch his mother’s hair, but his mother quickly slapped his hand away as she glared at him angrily. His heart ached a little because of that, but he still try his best to maintain his smile. It looks like he can help his mother clean herself after he comes back from school.

“Your breakfast is on the table, Umma.” Chanyeol said as he pointed his finger toward the dishes on the dining table. “I’m going to head to school now. You’ll be fine on your own, right?”

He stood there as he waited for his mother to say something. What he never expected was his mother suddenly pushing all the plates to the floor.

“What is this!? Why you are cook such thing!?” His mother angrily yelled.

“Umma, I’m sorry. Please calm down. I’ll cook whatever you want to eat, okay?”

Chanyeol was nervous, but he tried not to show it. He still doesn’t understand how a simple breakfast, which consists of fried egg and a hotdog, will trigger his mother, and he was afraid that his mother will lose control again. Despite that, he won’t leave his mother alone until she has calmed down. It doesn’t matter that he will be late for school. Right now, his mother is his top priority.

“Umma…”

His eyes widened slightly when his mother reached for the cup. He quickly ducked his head when his mother threw the cup toward him. The cup then hit the wall behind him.

His mother huffed before stomping back to her room. A loud slam can be heard after that.

Chanyeol let out the breath that he had been holding. He started picking up the shattered piece of the cups. He winced in pain when he accidentally cut his finger. Tears started to come out from his eyes. He quickly wiped it off. He needed to finish cleaning up this mess before he can leave.

 

* * *

 

 

Baekhyun angrily kicked the rock on the street. He even felt annoyed by the leaves that had started to fall off from the trees as he never stopped to sweep the leaves from his hair.

He wasn’t this grumpy this morning, especially as today was the start of autumn. However, his good mood was ruined, all thanks to his father. His father was being ridiculous this morning because he asked him to quit choir club and focus on his study instead when he never had any bad results in his exams. He wasn’t being arrogant or anything, but he is one of the top ten in the school.

He knows what his father was trying to do. His father was always against his dream to become a singer, saying that a singer doesn’t have any future at all. Oh, he’s definitely going to prove how wrong his father was.

“Wah! So beautiful!” a deep voice yelled.

Baekhyun raised his head, and he saw a tall male student, judging by the school jacket that he was wearing, standing in the middle of street. He was mesmerized by the scene in front of him. The student was showered by flowers that was falling off from the trees.

He finally had a better look at the student. He must say that this student was a very beautiful, young man. The student’s hair was a bit curly, and he must say that it suited the student.

There was a red scarf wrapped around the student’s neck. Part of the scarf had covered the badge, making him a bit disappointed because he wasn’t able to see which school this student study at.

What made him unable to take his eyes from the tall student was the smile that he spot on the student’s lips. He must say  it was a very beautiful smile.

“Oh no....I’m going late for my class!”

Baekhyun snapped out from his trance. He wanted to stop the student from leaving, but he was a bit too late because the student had already ran off from there. He cursed himself for his slowness. He should have asked for the student’s name when he had the chance to do so.

 

* * *

 

 

Byun Baekhyun was a non-believer of love in the first sight. However, he changed his perspective after he was one of the unlucky guy who experienced it. He now must admit that love in the first sight did exist.The guy who managed to make him feel like this, it was none other than the tall student.

It had been one week had since that day he saw that male student, and he can’t stop thinking about that student. He even purposely leave the house early until it made his mother question about it, and he had to lie to his mother that he had something important to do at school.

However, his efforts came out fruitless because he never saw that student again despite that he been standing the same spot for a week.

Even today’s result is the same, which was the reason why he is inside the music room right now. He wanted to take his mind off from that male student before he really loses his mind.

His fingers pressed the piano keys. He started playing his favorite song as he sang along with the tune.

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol yawned, his hand flying up automatically to cover it. Today is an unlucky day for him. First, he overslept because he forgot to set up his alarm clock last night. He would only wake up in the afternoon if not for his mother knocking on his door and yelling at him to prepare food for her.

Because of that, he had to run all the way from his house to his school. Despite that, he was still late, and he was caught by the discipline teacher who was standing in front gate to catch the late students.

Since it was his first time being late, the discipline teacher didn’t give him detention. However, he still had to stay back to clean up the school corridor. He hoped that he will able to make it for his part time job. It wasn’t easy for him to get this job as waiter since he didn’t have much experience in serving people, and he can’t lose this job because it pays much higher than his previous job as cashier in convenience shop.

He shuffled forward, intending on cleaning the floor ahead, when he saw the faintest of sliver of light, peeking out from under the door in the music room. Who could be staying back at such a time? All the other students had long returned to their residences, and so, it was very rare for someone to be in the school.

Thus, Chanyeol was curious, and he nudged the door open with one cautious hand. His breath was stolen by a petite male student, singing while playing the piano inside the music room.

He knew that he should continue his task and leave this male student alone, but this male student has a very melodious voice which made him want to keep listening to it. 

He then closed his eyes as he listened to every word of the song lyrics. Not only does this male voice is melodious, he also sang with full emotions. The piano’s sound just makes this song perfect.

He couldn’t stop himself from clapping his hands when this male student finally finished singing. He realized his mistake when the male student stared at him with shocked expression in his face.

“I’m very sorry!” Chanyeol apologized. He quickly bowed his head before he ran away from the room.

“Wait! At least tell me your name! Damn it! I was too late again.”


	3. Chapter 3

“2016 Mnet Asian Music Awards, Best Male Artist goes to…”

Chanyeol bit his lips nervously while hugging the cushion tightly as he waited in anticipation.

“Byun Baekhyun. Congratulations.”

“Yeah!!” Chanyeol cheered in triumph with his hands raised up. He was very happy that Baekhyun won the award for best male artist despite the tough competition.

He used his hand to fan himself when the light shone on Baekhyun as he walked to stage to receive his award. Why Baekhyun has to look so handsome whenever he wear the suit and…is he wearing eyeliner, too? That only made...

He snapped from his reverie when a hand suddenly slapped the back of his head. He turned around to glared at Kris.

“Hyung! Why did you hit me?” Chanyeol whined.

“How many times do you want me to tell you to keep your voice down? Unlike you, who have class in the afternoon, I need to wake up early tomorrow.”

Chanyeol jutted his lips out a little while rubbing the back of his head. “I couldn’t help it. I was too excited that Baekhyun had won.”

“This will be the last time I’ll repeat it. I know that you’re very happy that your lover won or he is too handsome or something like that, but please, do keep your voice down. Lately, I have been losing sleep because of you, and the eye bags underneath my eyes is getting prominent, you know.”

“And how many times you want me to tell that Baekhyun isn’t my lover? We already…”

“Aside from thanking my manager, staffs and my fans, I also want to thank someone who had always been very dear to me. Without him encouraging me to continue my dream, I wouldn’t be standing here tonight.”

Kris pats Chanyeol’s shoulder gently upon seeing the sad expression on his face, “Yeol, I think…”

Chanyeol shook his head.

“Don’t...”

“But…”

“I’m a bit tired. I’m going back to my room. Goodnight, hyung,” Chanyeol quickly cut off Kris’s words. He knew what Kris will say, and he doesn’t want to hear it. He immediately went inside his room. A loud thud can be heard after that.

Kris shook his head. He could see, very clearly, that there was a tear escaping from Chanyeol before the younger returned his room.

_If you love him that much, why did you leave him in the first place?_

 

* * *

 

 

“Congratulations, Baekkie.”

Baekhyun lets out a small curse when a petite man with high-cheekbone suddenly hugged him from behind. He was too caught up in the game on his handphone that he didn’t hear the footsteps come in his dressing room. He turned around to face another petite man with catlike eyes, who was leaning the wall.

“Minseok-hyung, please control your fiancé. Sooner or later, he is going to give me a heart attack if he keeps sneaking up behind me.”

The man named Minseok just laughed while his fiancé huffed in annoyance with a small pout on his lips.

“I’m not going to scold you for that since tonight is your big night. Speaking of wihch, let us go to club and celebrate.”

“I’m sorry, Jongdae, but I don’t think I want to go,” Baekhyun said as he gently pushed the said man away.

“If you’re worried about Suho-hyung, don’t worry. I already ask him, and he said ‘okay’ as long as we don’t cause a commotion in the club.”

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. “I don’t believe you. You must be lying so that I’ll go to the club with you. Suho-hyung is always strict about me going to club or going out late with friends because he’s afraid that it would taint my image.”

“First, have you forgotten that Minseok-hyung and Suho-hyung are cousins? So, I asked Minseok-hyung to put a good word for me, and secondly, he agreed to it because he will be joining us.”

Baekhyun stared at Jongdae in disbelief. “Seriously? Are we talking about the same Suho-hyung? You sure you aren’t mistaking him with someone else?”

“He, indeed, said ‘yes’ when I asked him an hour ago, saying that he will come with us so that we wouldn’t cause trouble. And you also need to relax sometimes. Geez..does he really think that we’re going cause trouble? Does he not trust that I can take care you the both of you?” Minseok said.

“Don’t take it to heart, Hyung. You know how Suho-hyung is.” Jongdae faced Baekhyun again, “So are you going to come with us now?”

“Still, even though Suho-hyung is going to come with us, that doesn’t mean that I’m going to club with all of you. I just don’t have the mood.”

“Oh…come on…you always rejected us whenever we asked you to hang out with us,” Jongdae whined as he tugged on Baekhyun’s sleeve.

“You better say ‘yes’. If not, he will be whining the whole night.” Minseok said while smiling amusedly at the scene unfold in front of him right now.

Baekhyun pulled his arm from Jongdae’s grip, “Fine! Just stop bothering me after this.”

“Yeah!” Jongdae cheered. He then ran toward Minseok who immediately put his arm around former’s waist, “Go change your clothes. We’ll wait for you outside.”

Jongdae quickly dragged Minseok out from the room. Baekhyun turned back to face the mirror. He was still a bit reluctant going to club since he didn’t like clubbing, but he had to go in order him to get drunk so that he can forget about Chanyeol and his busy schedules. Just for tonight before he goes back to his daily life in the next morning.

* * *

Baekhyun slammed his glass on the table. He felt a bit annoyed that Jongdae and Minseok had dumped him because they want to dance while his manager had gone out to answer a call. He jumped a little when a male suddenly sits beside him. Turned out that male is Kyungsoo or better known as D.O who also a singer and actor.

“Why the fuck does everybody like to come unannounced?”

Kyungsoo ignore Baekhyun’s outburst, “Well, hello to you, too, Baekhyun.”

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun let out a small groan when something clicked in his mind, “Don’t tell me Jongdae invited you too?”

Kyungsoo nodded.

Baekhyun groaned. Despite Jongdae, Kyungsoo and him are from the same company, and in the same field, his relationship with Kyungsoo isn’t that close compared to his relationship with Jongdae. The reason is very simple. Kyungsoo isn’t like Jongdae. He is a man with a few words and the words that comes out from his mouth are usually sarcastic. Just being alone Kyungsoo would made his mood turn sour.

“Oh…I still haven’t congratulated for winning the best male artist award.”

“Thanks. Mind if I ask you why you want to join us? I meant you aren’t exactly the type who likes socializing or hanging out with friends.”

“Speak for yourself. I, also, seldom see you hanging out with friends.”

“Please don’t compare yourself to me. I still go out my friends but only occasionally.”

Kyungsoo scoffed, “Yeah, right.” He then turned toward the dance floor, “They’re very lucky.”

Baekhyun furrowed his eyebrows, “Who?”

“Minseok-hyung and Jongdae. They had to faced objections and insults from Jongdae fans when they first announce about their relationship and Jongdae almost quit from the entertainment scene so that he can be with Minseok-hyung, but the thing had changed and fans had accepted their relationship and now, they are one of the most popular same-sex couples in the entertainment scene.”

“You’re right.”

Baekhyun couldn’t stop himself from envy Minseok and Jongdae. They have been together almost three years. Minseok was the one who discovered Jongdae’s talent and scooted him into their company. He even became Jongdae’s manager. They became couple after two years working together. Just like Kyungsoo said, their relationship met through a rough path, yet, never did they give up their relationship, and they were willing to fight for their relationship.

Oh…how he wished that he and Chanyeol could be like them.

“You know, I’ll do the same thing, too. If I had to quit just so I can be with my loved ones, I’ll do it without giving a second thought.”

“Is that person that you mention in your speech?”

“What about you? If you were facing the same situation, will you give up everything?”

Baekhyun quickly changed the subject. He wasn’t ready to tell everyone about Chanyeol, yet. It wasn’t because he scared that they are going to call him stupid for waiting almost five years, but he couldn’t stand it if they started insulting Chanyeol for leaving him. He believed that there must a reason why Chanyeol left him. He just needed to find out why.

“I blew up my chance, and I regretted it. Now that person already far away from my reach,” Kyungsoo replied. He then gulped down the alcohol in one go.

Baekhyun didn’t know whether his eyes are playing tricks with him because for a second, he saw sadness inside Kyungsoo before it changed back. And not only that, Kyungsoo’s confession was a bit weird. He wanted to know what did Kyungsoo mean by it but before he could ask, Kyungsoo abruptly stood up from the sofa.

“I’m going to get another drink.”

“Weird.”

 

* * *

 

 

The silent atmosphere that embraced them during breakfast was slowly killing Kris since Chanyeol was usually very chatty person, and he’d talk about everything. There were two options why Chanyeol is being silent this morning. Either Chanyeol is mad about him about last night, or he’s purposely avoiding the subject regarding Baekhyun.

If the first reason stood correct on why Chanyeol was being like this, then Chanyeol is being ridiculous because he, Kris, was supposed be the one mad at Chanyeol since his beauty sleep was interrupted by the loud screams.

However, if…a small sigh then escaped from Kris’s lips. It had been five years. Every time Kris would bring out that subject regarding Baekhyun, Chanyeol would purposely avoid it. Up until now, he still doesn’t understand why Chanyeol had to be stupid? Why he left Baekhyun when his decision only made himself heartbroken and judging by last night scene, it is still very clear that Chanyeol still loves him too much.

“Earth to Kris Wu,” Chanyeol waved his hand in front of Kris’s face in attempt of catching attention.

Kris looked up at Chanyeol.

“Yes?”

“What is wrong with you, hyung? I was asking whether you want me to help you wash the plate since you already finish eating, but you didn’t reply me at all.”

Kris then rubbed his neck awkwardly. “I was thinking about something just now. That’s why I didn’t heard you,” he lied since he couldn’t tell the truth to Chanyeol.

“Could it be that you were thinking about someone just now?” Chanyeol grinned teasingly.

Kris playfully punched Chanyeol’s shoulder, “What are you talking about? Didn’t I told you that I’m not interested having a relationship yet.”

“You aren’t getting younger, hyung. You are going reaching twenty-eight soon. Do you think it about time for you to find girlfriend or…maybe boyfriend?”

“Hahaha…very funny. You don’t have the right to talk when you are only two years younger than me.”

Chanyeol stuck out his tongue at Kris.

“I’m going to wash these plates now while you, mister, you should head to work now. I don’t want you putting blame at me again for making you late.”

Kris flicked Chanyeol’s forehead.

“Brat,” he said before he got up from the chair.

Chanyeol pouted as he rubbed his forehead. Why does Kris like to hit him? Oh…He will get his revenge later. But at the moment, he needed to clean up the table and wash plates and cups before he could get ready for his class. It had only been two days, but he had started missing his students. He can’t wait to see them again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Good afternoon, everyone,” Chanyeol greeted after he entered the room.

“Good afternoon, Pu laoshi.” All the students replied in unison.

Chanyeol’s lips curled into smile. He then checked every student that varied from age ten to fourteen to make sure everyone had arrived before he started his class. He furrowed his eyebrows when he realizes that one of them is missing.

“Where is Lee Hui Ling?”

A girl raised her hand, “She is sick, laoshi.”

Chanyeol nodded his head, “Okay then. Let us start our class. Does anyone of you who know Byun Baekhyun is?”

Most the girls scream upon hearing the name while the boys rolled their eyes at that. Chanyeol chuckled softly after he saw the commotion. It seemed like Baekhyun is not only popular in South Korea, but he is also very popular in China.

“Okay…okay…quiet down, girls. Since most of you know who is he, so, today I’ll play his debut song before we start the class. What do you say?”

Again, the girls screamed in delight while Chanyeol can only shakes his head. It had been his class tradition. He’d always play any song that he like or the song that requested by his students before he begins his class.

He headed to piano. He played the piano keys and started playing one of his favorite song. This is one of his way for him to forget about his heartbreak and Baekhyun:  spending time with his students.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry for not updating for quite a long time. A lot of things had happened to me which making unable to update. I hoped all of you will enjoy this short chapter.

After Baekhyun discovered that his crush studied at the same high school with him, he thought it would be easier for him to find him. After that, he will confess his feelings, and they would live happily ever after until they grow old.  

However, his dream was crushed because he still wasn’t able to find him. How big is this school anyway that he can’t find one person? Not only that, with his crush’s tall figure, he would surely stand out among the students. But, when he asked around, no one ever saw him before. 

This situation was making him become doubtful that he even met his crush at the music room in the first place. Could it be that he finally lost his mind, and he was delusional about the whole meeting? No, that couldn’t be because their meeting was so surreal. Even if he did imagine the whole thing, he surely wouldn’t have imagined his crush running away from him, right?

“What’s with that sour face?” a man with feminine face asked before he sat down in front of Baekhyun.

“Nothing is wrong, Heechul-hyung.”

“Oh, come on! I’ve known you since your first year. I can tell when you’re lying to me.”

“Well…” 

Baekhyun suddenly hesitated to tell Heechul about his crush. It wasn’t because his crush was a man that made him hesitate since there some of the student here are gay, but how corny it would sound if he told Heechul that he had fallen in love at first sight? Knowing Heechul’s character, he surely would have laughed at his face, and Baekhyun doesn’t like that.

“You can tell me everything, and I’ll not judge you for that.” 

Baekhyun almost rolled his eyes, but he managed to refrain himself from doing so.

“Fine. I’ll tell you, but you must promise me that you won’t laugh at me.”

“I promise.”

Baekhyun still a bit doubt because Heechul usually wasn’t able to keep his promise. However, he needed someone to talk before he really lost his mind and Heechul is the perfect candidate since he couldn’t talk with his brother nor his friends regarding this matter.

“This happened two weeks ago. I was on my way to school. That’s when I met him...He was standing in the middle of a street with the flowers showering down on him. It was such a beautiful scene. And he was such good looking teenager! With his curly hair and his binding smile...I couldn’t stop myself from falling in love with him.” Baekhyun then sighed dreamily. “If he was my boyfriend, I-”

Baekhyun’s words were cut off by a loud laughter. He glared at the man in front of him. He already knew this will happen, yet why did he still give in?

“Hyung, you promised me that you wouldn’t laugh!” Baekhyun whined childishly.

“I’m sorry, Baek. I can’t control it. Your dreamy look makes it funnier than it’s supposed to be.” Heechul said as he wiped tears from his eyes. “ Whoever thought that Byun Baekhyun, our school infamous playboy would fall love in the first sight.”

“Just shut up, hyung!” 

Baekhyun huffed in annoyance as he folded his arms across his chest. He wasn’t really a playboy. He couldn’t understand where did he got that nicknames. He only had one girlfriend last year and their relationship only last for six months because he realises that he was more into men than women. Yes, he admitted that he did had few flings, but that’s because he had needs! 

“So, did you get his name?” Heechul teased.

“No! He ran away before I could ask him! I purposely walked on the same path for a week so I could bump into him again, but no luck at all. I almost give up hope.” Baekhyun ran his hand through his black hair, “However, I met him again at our school music room four days ago and once again, I didn’t get his name.”

“What are you going to do now that you know that he is studying the same school as us?”

“I don’t know what else to do, hyung. I’ve been searching for him for four days, but it looks like I have bad luck lately because I couldn’t find him at all. How big can this school be?” Baekhyun said before he laid his head down on top of the cafeteria table.

Heechul chuckled as he patted Baekhyun’s head, “You don’t have to give up hope, yet. I’ll get all the student files for you if you want.”

Baekhyun raised his head, “You really can do? How?”

“I have some connection inside the school office.” Heechul’s lips then curled into a smirk.

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes, “Connection? Hyung, you…”

Heechul quickly cut off Baekhyun’s words, “Do you want it or not? I usually don’t offer this kind of help to anyone, but you’re my favorite junior which why I want to help you.” 

“Fine. He is very tall and has curly hair.”

“Okay. I want to know what you’re going to do after you get his name.”

Baekhyun smirked, “I’m going to make him mine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol sneezed. He used his finger to rub his nose. Why was his nose suddenly so itchy? He was fine this morning. He really hoped that he wasn’t coming with flu because he couldn’t risk getting sick now. He had been absent from school for six months, making him missed out all of his school subjects. Not only that, he just got a new job a week ago, and he didn’t think that his employer would appreciate it if he called in sick.

“Chanyeol-ssi, Mrs. Lee asked me to relay this message to you. She wanted to see you in her office,” Hyun Woo, his class monitor, said. 

“Thank you, Hyun Woo-ssi,” Chanyeol replied as he flashed a small smile to his class monitor.

His class monitor was a very kind person, and he had been helping him to catch with his study. However, he can’t say the same thing about his other classmates. He got up from his seat. He could feel their stares as he walked toward the door. He ignored it because he knew that most of his classmates think negatively of him due to him being absent from school for half a year. He also knew that there was a rumor going around school that the reason he missed six months was that he got caught in a gang fight and ended up in the hospital

He didn’t know how the person who started this rumor got the information he was being admitted to a hospital, but the real reason why he ended up in the hospital wasn’t that of the gang fight. He could always tell the truth, however, he couldn’t do that. He needed to keep this as his secret, and he didn’t care if they will avoid him like the plague. He was already used to being alone after all.

He was too deep with his thought, making him almost bumping into the door in front. He didn’t even realize that he reached his teacher’s office. He wondered what his teacher wanted from him, and he hoped it wasn’t because of his school works because he already tried his best to catch with everything. He took a deep breath before he knocked on the door in front of him

“The door is unlocked,” a woman’s voice sounded from the inside.

Chanyeol turned the knob and pushed through. He saw his homeroom teacher, Mrs. Lee, who was busy correcting her students’ work. It made him feel bad for disturbing her, but she asked of his presence so not much of a choice there. 

He cleared his throat to gain Mrs. Lee’s attention. “Mrs. Lee, were you looking for me?”

Mrs. Lee raised her head, “Ah...yes, I was indeed looking for you. Please have a seat. There is something that I need to discuss with you.”

Chanyeol stepped inside the office. His heart was beating wildly inside his chest as he sat down on the chair beside his teacher’s desk.

“How are you coping with all the subjects since you been absent from school for six months? Do you have any trouble?”

Chanyeol bit his lips as he was thinking whether to tell his homeroom teacher that he indeed having trouble. However, he doesn’t want to trouble his teacher. 

“You don’t have to afraid, Chanyeol-ssi. You can tell me anything,” Mrs. Lee said. She must’ve seen his distressed expression for her to say that.

“I do have a bit difficulty catching up with all the subjects, but you don’t have to worry, Mrs. Lee. I’ll study hard to make sure that I’ll pass all my subjects.”

“Forgive me for saying this, Chanyeol-ssi, but are you sure that you able to do that since you have to work part-time to support yourself?”

Chanyeol was shocked when he heard that. How did his teacher know that he had a part-time job because as far as he recalled, he didn’t indicate his family situation to the school?

“How did you know this, Mrs. Lee?”

“I saw you were serving customers when I passed by the restaurant you worked a few days ago. That’s how I know it. Since this is your personal life, I’ll not inquire about it.”

Chanyeol felt relieved to hear that. He doesn’t want anyone to know about his family situation and give him those sympathetic looks again.

“Just like I said just now, you don’t have to worry, Mrs. Lee. I’ll make sure that my work won’t interfere with my study.”

“I know that you’re a very hardworking student. I can see that because you never hesitate to ask questions regarding your school work and most of the teachers who teach you also compliment your attitude. Still, I can’t stop myself from worrying about you. For now, you may able to balance your study and your work, but it may affect you in the long term, and you’re still in your second year of study. That’s why I decided to find a tutor for you. He is one of the top students in this school, thus, you don’t have to worry about the fee.”

“Mrs. Lee, you don’t have to do that.”

“Can you try it for only for one session? If it you really don’t like it, we’ll think of another method. Will you be okay with that?”

A small sigh escaped from Chanyeol’s lips. Frankly said, he doesn’t want a tutor as his schedule was already quite busy, but at the same time, he doesn’t want to disappoint his teacher who arranged everything for him.

“Alright, Mrs. Lee. I’ll attend the tutoring session and see where it will lead me.”

“I’m glad to hear that. I arranged your meeting at the library with that student after school today.” Mrs. Lee then wrote something on her notepad before she tore it off and gave it to Chanyeol. “His name is Byun Baekhyun, and here is his contact number.”

“Okay.” 

Chanyeol took the paper and stared at it.

_ Byun Baekhyun, huh. _


End file.
